¿Estoy en Afganistán?
by Crimminalscam
Summary: Si eres de esos que quieren una buena trama, sentido, problemas amorosos y batallas epicas... Pues ni te molestes en venir aquí. Esta es la idea más rara que he tenido, así que preparense.


Bueno, primero que nada... debo decir que esta es la idea más rara que he tenido en toda mi vida...

* * *

**¿Estoy en Afganistán?**

Mi nombre es Paul, soy un chico de 18 años con cabello castaño, tez blanca y ojos que sufren de heterocromía, eso significa, que mis ojos son de distinto color, uno es azul y el otro color verde, mi apellido no importa mucho en estos momentos, lo que importa es la historia de como me cure de mi adicción estando en un lugar muy poco Ortodoxo. Para comenzar, mi adicción no es a las drogas (aunque haya probado algunas), tampoco al alcohol o al cigarrillo, mi adicción era... al sexo.

Yo he estudiado casi toda mi vida en un internado-escuela solo para hombres, luego de ver a la gente ''adaptándose'' a la situación de solo hombres en el internado-escuela, decidí mantenerme alejado de los demás y eso me provocó estar solo la mayor parte del año escolar. Terminé la escuela a los 16 años y más del 50% de los hombres se habían vuelto... maricas. Pero eso no es lo importante, casi al final del año escolar, había conseguido un pequeño grupo de amigos quienes no tenían ningún interés por ''adaptarse a la situación'', bueno, ellos me hicieron un pequeño favor y ahí fue cuando empezó mi problema... para el final de nuestra temporada escolar, nos fuimos a la casa de mi amigo Mario ya que sus padres se encontraban fuera de la ciudad, eramos sólo 6 personas así que pasamos el rato charlando y contando uno que otro chiste cuando eso ocurrió...

Al parecer, Mario, había llamado a unas prostitutas para tener algo de diversión, yo me encontraba nervioso pero él me dijo que esto ya lo había hecho y era una de las razones por la cuál no se había pasado al otro lado. Cada uno fue a una habitación distinta con su respectiva acompañante, por mi parte, yo me encontraba muy nervioso dado a que yo nunca había hablado con una chica por estar en ese internado y mucho menos había tenido sexo.

Ella me dijo con una voz muy suave que me relajara y me echara en la cama ya que ella haría todo el trabajo. Fue en el momento en el que empezamos a hacerlo cuando me di cuenta que esto era la mejor diversión que ha existido en el mundo... ¡que se joda el internet! ¡nada le gana a esto!

* * *

Desde ese día he ido a clubs nocturnos a conocer unas cuantas chicas, aveces algunas son difíciles y otras tienen novio, pero los errores me dieron experiencia y ahora se a cuál chica me debo acercar y a cuál evitar. Ahora tengo 18 años y todos los días era lo mismo... club, chica fácil, sexo. Era lo mejor del mundo, incluso aprendí nuevas tácticas de como complacer a una mujer, pero no me había percatado que tanto abuso podría ser fatal. Fue una noche cuando me estaba preparando para salir con mis amigos que empezaron mis dolores de cabeza (no la que está sobre tus hombros). Decidí decirles a mis amigos que yo no iría, aunque se sorprendieron mucho al principio, decidieron dejarme solo con mis problemas.

A la mañana siguiente me encontraba con el doctor en la sala de emergencias, yo vestía una camisa blanca, zapatos negros y unos jeans, me habían hecho unos exámenes y el resultado no era nada bueno...

-¿Y que tengo Doctor? -Pregunté-

El doctor miraba los analisis con mucho detenimiento, si ese doctor estaba tan pensativo significaba que no podía ser nada bueno, el doctor dejó de ver los análisis y me dijo:

-Parece que has superado los 50,000 orgasmos.

-¿Que? jajajaja, no doctor, ¿me está bromeando cierto?

-Un orgasmo más y sufriras de impotencia permanentemente...

-¡Que injusticia!

Todo mi mundo se había derrumbado... ¿ahora debería vivir sin sexo por el resto de mi vida?

-Espera -El doctor me sacó de mis pensamientos- hay una solución.

-¿Que?

¿Solución? ¡dígamela ya!, solo espero que no sea cara.

-Debes ir a un lugar donde el sexo esta prohibido.

-¡¿Que lugar?! ¡¿Donde?!

-Afganistán...

-¿Que? ¿me estas jodiendo doctor?... que vaya a...

-Afganistán.

-La puta madre.

* * *

Decidí tomar el consejo del doctor para no quedar impotente de porvida, ese mismo día hice mis maletas y me fui al aeropuerto, tenía un maletín donde guardaba algunas prendas, cepillo de dientes y otro en el cuál llevaba más prendas y algo para leer en el camino; me puse unas gafas de sol ya que era un día muy caluroso. Ahora me encontraba listo para abordar el avión, le dí mi boleto a una de las empleadas y ella me dio una hoja la cual decía:

**Razones de su visita:**

** Voluntariado de caridad**

** Pena de muerte**

** Adicto al sexo**

** Encontrar el cuerpo de Osama Bin Laden, tomarse una foto con el y subirla al Facebook.**

Marqué la tercera opción apesar de que me sentía muy tentado por la cuarta, en fin, la azafata me llevó a la zona de adictos al sexo y me mostró mi asiento, ella se despidió con una sonrisa y cuando se dio vuelta yo aproveché y le di una nalgada. Ya había pasado una y era momento de un pequeño infomercial en el Televisor que se encontraba al final de esta sección, era una rara canción de como Afganistán puede curarte la adicción al sexo.

/watch?v=S7IYVflB2jk

_voy pa Afganistán  
Afganistán  
si me quedo acá yo se que la garcha me explota,  
me voy pa Afganistán con un turbante en mi chota,  
no puedo ver mas culos tocar teta ni oler concha,  
tengo una bomba del tiempo en las pelotas  
me van a meter kilos de arena en el ojete  
__se quedo porque le tendré que hacer un pete a un que-que  
me quieren cortar las pelotas con ese machete si no tiro una bomba soy un sorete  
bananero bienvenido Afganistán salúdame ala mira pal cielo ala mis huevos chupamelo y olemelo  
peloconcha la puta que te pariooo  
Toy en Afganistán  
Afganistán  
eh eh eh eh Afganistán  
meeeeeeeeeeeeee corto lo huevos  
eh eh eh eh Toy en Afganistán._

Conclusión... ese lugar me curara o me volverá completamente gay. Mejor me duermo, la azafata me despertará cuando lleguemos.


End file.
